Camp Rock 2: Paint The Seconds
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Sometimes, Shane, there comes a point when you cross the line, and there's no way you can go back." My version of Camp Rock 2. Smitchie- or not? :D- Naitlyn, possibly Jella.
1. Arriving

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, this is just the beginning! (lol) I have lots of ideas for this story so it ought to be pretty good (eek i hope you all think that too! lol) Also, I know I said I might be making a sequel for my other Camp Rock story, Burnin' Up, but I have yet to come up with a really good idea and this is just itching to be written (LOL) so this is what ya'll get for now :P. Enjoy! R&R plz!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Camp Rock last time, and nothing has changed since. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here on FF, I would be making millions of dollars off of a sequel! LOL!**

* * *

"Mitchie! Get up!" Mitchie's mother, Connie, yelled.

Mitchie Torres, however, didn't need reminding. She was already up and was packing. Today was the day she was finally going back to Camp Rock. She was so excited she could hardly sleep the night before, and she'd gotten up at four and began to get ready. Now she was almost done, considering it was eight.

Skipping down the stairs, she placed her bags by the door and then went into the kitchen for breakfast. Her mother gave her a big smile at her excited expression and placed a plate full of her famous cheese omelets in front of her.

"I'm all packed." Mitchie said happily.

"Well, I guess we can never get there too early. Once you're eaten and are dressed, we'll go." Mitchie stuffed the omelets into her mouth as fast as she possibly could, and then ran back upstairs, wondering what to wear.

_No, no, yuck no…_She decided, pushing her clothes aside. Finally she decided on a multi-colored top with black swirls and faded jeans.

"I'm ready!" She yelled as she ran back downstairs, skidding to a stop as she rounded the corner.

"If you could load the bags into the truck, then I could go and get changed, and then we can go."

"Sure Mom." Mitchie replied eagerly, grabbing a couple of the bags and carrying them out to her mom's catering van. In a few minutes, she'd packed them all away and was sitting in the front seat, waiting. In three hours, she'd be at Camp Rock again. She could hardly wait.

* * *

"Can't this bus go any faster?" Shane Gray asked in irritation, tapping his fingers up against the table in Connect Three's tour bus.

"Dude, calm down! We're all ready going to be there an hour early!" Nate replied, getting annoyed. He understood Shane was excited – he was too – but he wasn't jumping up and down and yelling his head off. Shane, on the other hand… Nate rolled his eyes at the thought. He hadn't stopped complaining about the bus ride and telling them all about Mitchie since… well, the bus ride conversation had been going on for three hours, but he'd talked about Mitchie ever since he'd _left_ Camp Rock last year. Nate couldn't wait to arrive so that he wouldn't have to hear Shane –and Jason- ramble on and on, one about Camp Rock and his girlfriend, and the other about birds and birdhouses.

"Come on!" Shane growled in frustration.

"Dude!" Both Nate and Jason said in unison.

"Think about it, this year you can finally make my birdhouse!" Jason said, his brain wandering off in some different direction. Nate and Shane sighed.

"You could make your own birdhouse." Nate suggested, but Jason simply shook his head.

"Naw. If I made it, then it wouldn't be a surprise… but I could always _act_ surprised! I could even wrap it up and give it to myself as a present!" Jason beamed, looking delighted. Shane and Nate exchanged glances.

"Why don't you do that?" Nate said finally. Jason nodded enthusiastically.

"Only another hour till we reach Camp Rock. I think it's cool we get to come along with you this time! Last year, you got all the fun to yourself."

"I didn't see it that way then. But it really helped me and I can't wait to be back there again." Shane said.

"And I'll finally get my birdhouse!" Jason said again, unable to get anything bird-related out of his mind for a second. Nate and Shane sighed, waiting impatiently to get to Camp Rock – Shane so he could see Mitchie again, and Nate so he could get away from Shane and Jason's constant blabbering.


	2. Unfortunate Events

**A/N: This chapter is not my fav, I really don't like the way it turned out, but considering I'm laaazzzy I don't want to re-write it. :P anyway, ENJOY!! and R&R plz!**

**Disclaimer: No, don't own Camp Rock. **

* * *

**"**I'm actually here!" Mitchie yelled, staring out of the van's window, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Go ahead, honey, see if any of your friends are here yet." Connie smiled, and Mitchie happily jumped from the van and ran off.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie shrieked, causing the other girl to spin around in surprise.

"Mitchie!" She said, as equally excited, and they hugged each other happily.

"I'm so glad you're here! We have so much catching up to do!" Mitchie nodded, hugging her friend tighter. "And guess what?"

"What?" Mitchie asked, looking at Caitlyn suspiciously.

"Connect 3 is coming back this year too!" Mitchie screamed at that. She was going to see Shane again.

"In fact… I think their already here." Caitlyn pointed to where Connect Three's large tour bus was parked. "Let's go look for them!" She and Mitchie rushed over to the tour bus, but of course no one was actually there.

"Where could they be?"

"Probably hiding from crazed fans." Caitlyn replied with a smile.

'You mean, people like us?" Mitchie laughed.

"Well, who else?" The two smirked and continued to look for the three boys.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shane had decided he couldn't wait another minute and had gone looking for Mitchie. She was no where to be found, however. He checked the Mess Hall, the girls' cabin, he even went down to the lake, but she just wasn't there.

He was so lost in his thoughts of Mitchie he didn't pay attention to where he was going, and before he knew it, he and another camper collided and ended up on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Shane snapped, glancing at the boy in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" The boy apologized quickly. "You're Shane Gray!"

"Yes." Shane replied, wanting to move on and continue his search for Mitchie. For some reason, he really didn't like this kid. "I'm in a little bit of a hurry…"

"Sure, go ahead." The kid said, giving him a nervous smile before Shane walked away.

Finally, he spotted Mitchie.

"Mitchie!" He yelled, and she spun around, a huge smile on her face at the sound of his voice. She yelled and ran over, and he caught her in a hug, spinning her around.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Mitchie said. "Where were you?"

"Looking for you." Shane replied, and they both laughed.

"_Mitchie_?" An astonished voice said from behind Shane, and the two spun around to see the boy that Shane had just bumped into standing there, his mouth wide open. Shane glanced at Mitchie and saw her eyes widened and she pulled away. Shane stared between the two of them, confused.

"Jordan." Mitchie replied, her voice hardening. "I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me."

"I thought you weren't going to date anyone, ever again." The boy – Jordan – remarked, looking smug. "But I'm sure he'll see the _real_ side of you soon enough, and then he won't want anything to do with you."

"You're blaming _me_?" Mitchie cried, looking mad. "How could you?"

"Mitchie, what's going on?" Shane asked, stepping in front of Mitchie protectively and glaring at Jordan.

"Shane, it's ok. You don't have to stand up for me. Jordan's just a jerk who's not worth our time."

"You didn't always use to think like that." Jordan replied softly, but Mitchie only narrowed her eyes at him before storming away.

* * *

"Mitchie, who was that?" Shane questioned as they walked down to the lake.

"He was… my old boyfriend." Mitchie finally responded. Shane stared at her in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd take it." Mitchie said. "Plus, it's never really matter before."

"It's ok. I've had a bunch of girlfriends before, but you're the only one I really ever liked." Mitchie blushed at his comment and glanced down.

"Thanks. Yeah, it's not like I'd ever want Jordan back, anyway. He was such an idiot." Mitchie said.

"Well, I was a jerk when you first met me. Remember?" Shane smirked, and Mitchie smacked him.

"Yeah, the only thing that changed is that you're my jerk." She replied, kissing him.


	3. Breakfast

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't longer, it's funny coz I promised myself this story would turn out to be longer and all but so far these are like the shortest chapters I've written... lol i'm so messed up. Anyway, enjoy, r&r, and I'll be happy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Seeing that Mitchie was busy with Shane, Caitlyn decided to wander off. She knew that once Mitchie had found Shane, she'd be too wrapped up with him to pay any attention to her. She didn't mind and she was glad Mitchie was happy, but she really didn't need to stick around.

"Hey," A voice said suddenly, "You're Mitchie's best friend, aren't you?" Caitlyn looked up and spotted Nate.

"Yeah. My name is Caitlyn. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand, smiling.

"I'm looking for Shane," Nate continued, "Have you seen him?"

"Yes. But I don't think you'll be able to get him to leave Mitchie, considering they haven't seen each other all summer. I gave up on that last summer." Caitlyn smirked, and Nate laughed.

"All he talks about is Mitchie, Mitchie, and more Mitchie! At least now he can be occupied with her! I tell you, hearing about a girl and birdhouses all winter can really drive a person crazy!"

"Don't I know it! All Mitchie talked about was Shane! I felt like I was going to loose my mind!"

"Well at least now we don't have to listen to them ramble on and on! Finally, peace at last!" Nate sighed dramatically. Caitlyn couldn't resist chuckling.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast, do you want to come?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure! As long as you don't talk about Mitchie all the time too." Nate teased.

"Only sometimes." Caitlyn laughed, smirking. The two walked into the Mess Hall, chattering away.

* * *

Tess was wandering around, waiting for Nicole and Amanda, her two new followers. She stopped and ducked behind a tree when she heard voices. Her rage flared when she saw Shane and Mitchie talking. She wouldn't have thought they actually would have lasted, especially not this long. Mitchie should have known she couldn't have Shane, because he was _hers_.

"Are they getting on your nerves too?" A voice asked, and Tess turned around angrily, staring down the boy in front of her and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He looked about seventeen, and she could only imagine what he wanted.

"What's it to you?" Tess snapped, but the boy didn't step back and look nervous like she'd expected.

"If you're thinking of a way to break them up, then I'll help." He replied.

"What's in it for you?"

"My satisfaction." The boy replied smugly, and Tess smiled.

"I guess you're in then."

"Good. My name is Jordan, by the way." The boy said before disappearing into the trees again.

* * *

"Come on, we probably should go and get some breakfast, before it's all gone." Mitchie said, getting up from the dock.

"Yeah. But we'd better hurry." Shane suggested, and the two almost ran to the Mess Hall. After grabbing a hold of two plates of food, they spotted Nate and Caitlyn sitting at one of the tables and went over to sit with them.

"Hey guys." Mitchie said, setting her plate down next to Caitlyn's. "What have you been doing?"

"Talking to Nate." Caitlyn replied, and Mitchie glanced between the two of them with a sly expression before turning to grin at Caitlyn.

"Shut up!" Caitlyn whispered, elbowing her.

"Fine. We will talk later about this." Mitchie replied quietly. "But you're not getting out of this one."

"You're one to talk! Look at you and Shane." Caitlyn smirked, and Mitchie turned red.

Nate and Shane watched the girls leaning together, whispering, and shook their heads.

"I don't think I'll ever understand them." Shane said, staring at the two.

"Girls!" Nate agreed.


	4. Conversations

**A/N: This chapter is pretty much all conversations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. -sigh- that would be so cool though!**

* * *

Mitchie glanced up in surprise, seeing Tess and Jordan walk into the Mess Hall together. Inwardly she groaned, knowing nothing good would come of this. Shane followed the direction she was looking and noticed Tess and Jordan. A spark of jealousy flared up for a second, but he squashed it quickly. Mitchie had already said that she didn't like Jordan, so he shouldn't be worried. Except it puzzled him the way she was staring at him…

"Caitlyn. Come with me for a second." Mitchie said, literally pulling the other girl out of the Mess Hall.

"What? If this is about Nate, I don't know what you're talking about, we're just friends…"

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie yelled, cutting her off. "This is _not_ about Nate! It's about Jordan!"

"Who's Jordan?" Caitlyn asked, staring at her friend in confusion. Mitchie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You don't know?" When Caitlyn shook her head, Mitchie proceeded to tell her about what had happened earlier. Caitlyn was nearly speechless with rage by the time she'd finished.

"What do you want me to do? I'll go and take care of him. Hey, he should watch out, we _do_ cook his food. Hey, that gives me an idea…"

"Caitlyn, focus. I don't want to get revenge! Just, Tess and him are together right now, and I'm worried they are going to try to mess things up with me and Shane and I don't know what to do."

"Shane already knows you don't like him." Caitlyn shrugged. "That's all that matters."

"Yes, but you know how evil Tess can be! And she still likes Shane, anyone can see that. And if Jordan's out to prove his point, and they do decide to gang up against us… I don't even want to imagine what could happen." Mitchie shuddered, and Caitlyn gave her a knowing look.

"Just think positively. Shane's not going to believe anything either Jordan or Tess say."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Caitlyn."

"We'd better get back in there though. Just in case." Mitchie agreed and they hurried back into the Mess Hall.

* * *

"They are acting so weird." Shane commented, watching the two girls disappear. Nate nodded.

"I wonder what's up with them." Shane shrugged.

"Who would know? But I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with that Jordan guy."

"Who?" Nate asked. Shane explained what had happened, and Nate's eyes were wide when he'd finished.

"I can't believe he did that!" Nate exclaimed, and Shane nodded in agreement.

"But what if Mitchie still likes him?" Shane asked.

"Please. It's pretty obvious from what he said to her that there's no chance of them getting back together. I wouldn't worry." Shane sighed.

"I guess. You're probably right."

"Of course I am." Nate smirked.

* * *

"Did you see that? Oh yes, this is definitely bothering Mitchie." Jordan whispered to Tess happily.

"Whatever about Mitchie. It's Shane I'm worried about. You can do whatever you want with Mitchie." Tess responded in a bored tone.

"But did you see her expression? This is going to work big time!" Jordan replied with a smirk.

"You're so right! Look at Shane!" Tess chuckled as a jealous, angry look flickered over his face before he masked it. "Ahh, Jordan, you are brilliant!"

"I have been told that." Jordan replied with a smile.

* * *

"Mitchie, is there any possible chance you still like Jordan?" Shane asked, pulling Mitchie aside. Mitchie looked at him, puzzled.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him and Tess… please, if you still do like him, tell me." Shane begged, praying she'd be honest with him.

"You are so clueless, pop star." Mitchie muttered. "Of course I don't like him! You could be _blind_ and still see that! I did, at one time, but he squashed anything I ever felt. And over something _really _stupid."

"What?" Shane asked, and Mitchie sighed.

"I'll explain it all later, but for now, let's get out of here." Mitchie replied, seeing people starting to stare at them. Shane flashed a quick smile before allowing Mitchie to pull him out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tess was fuming.

"You said that you could guarantee that Mitchie wouldn't like Shane."

"Yes, I did. But I didn't promise you it would happen overnight!" Jordan exclaimed in annoyance but lowered his voice when people turned to look at them.

"Well, it better happen _soon_, or the deal is off!" Tess snapped, storming off angrily.

* * *

"They _are_ planning something!" Caitlyn whispered to Nate, staring at Tess and Jordan. "I knew it!"

"What?" Nate, still clueless, asked.

"Shush! Just keep an eye on Tess and Jordan for me, will you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Anything for you, my dear." Nate gave Caitlyn a huge smile and put on a phony accent, earning him a smack.

* * *

"Tess!" Jordan snapped, following her. She spun around, an annoyed look in her eyes. "If you want this to work you have to be patient! And you can _not_ act like that!" He yelled. Tess's eyes narrowed.

"Let me tell you something, Jordan. Let's make one thing clear: I _own_ Camp Rock, you are simply the puny sidekick. Is that _clear_?" She hissed, and Jordan wanted nothing more than to punch her, but he refrained himself, knowing that if his plan was going to succeed, they had to work together.


	5. Jealous?

**A/N: Wee, I'm hyper coz I had too much sugar, so I was able to finish a whole chapter in about thirty minutes! Yay me! lol! Enjoy, and, of course, review! Thank you! Oh yeah, and tell me if you want me to add in some Jella or not, I'd appreciate your opinions. Thank you... again!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm a million dollar teenager who owns Camp Rock. Sheesh, of course I don't own Camp Rock!**

* * *

"Shane! Where are we going?" Mitchie asked, trying to pry his hands off of her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you fall, just relax!" Shane replied, exasperated. Mitchie had a way of making him regret planning surprises for her, considering she asked questions the entire time. She didn't seem to understand the concept of it being a _surprise_. "No more questions!"

"Fine." Mitchie muttered under her breath. "Have it your way, pop star."

"Remember what I told you about the pop star thing."

"No way, you are too a pop star." Mitchie replied, her voice sugary.

"Whatever you say, diva." Shane retorted with a smile. She gaped at him. "Come on, we're almost there." He said before she could respond.

"Steady…" He cautioned, and Mitchie felt the ground rock beneath her.

"What –"

"Sit." Shane instructed. "And you'd better not peek until I say you can!" Mitchie nodded to show she understood, and Shane slowly took his hands off of her eyes. "Wait a minute… ok; you can open your eyes."

Mitchie blinked, and then gasped. "Shane!" Water was surrounding them on all sides, and all around them was the fresh air. They were out in the middle of the lake… and of course, Shane was rowing in circles again. She picked up the paddle, and the two attempted to break their normal routine and maybe go a little farther – in a straight line.

"I brought you out here to tell you that you are the one and only girl I have ever –and will ever- love, and I hope you feel the same way. No matter my past girlfriends, you're the only one for me." Shane said, and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"You're still worried about Jordan, aren't you?" She asked bluntly, and Shane reddened.

"No! What are you talking about?" He stuttered, and Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"Yup. You are jealous!" Mitchie squealed in surprise.

"Shush!" Shane quieted her quickly. What if someone overheard them? Shane Gray was not the jealous type.

"You are _soo_ jealous!" Mitchie lowered her voice, but she couldn't resist teasing him.

"No I am _not_! But… what if he forgives you?"

"_He _forgives _me_?" Mitchie yelled, her breathing growing harder. "Are you kidding? It's _me_ that needs to forgive him, not the other way around!"

"I didn't mean it that way! You never told me what happened; how was I supposed to know?" Shane defended.

"I guess I'll have to tell you then." Mitchie sighed. "We'd gotten into fights before, over much bigger things, so I still don't understand how one simple 'no' caused this whole mess."

"What?" Shane was more puzzled than he'd been when he'd heard Jordan's words to Mitchie.

"The whole issue started because he and some friends were going to the beach, and I said I didn't want to go because I didn't like his brother's one friend, and he got upset and started saying I was petty, cold, mean, judgmental, and lots of other horrible things. I told him it had nothing to do with him, just his brother's friend I didn't like, but he took everything the wrong way and went psycho on me and I told him he needed to back off and stop emailing me and leave me alone. We haven't spoken since." Mitchie finished, giving Shane a sad smile. Shane stared at Mitchie, astonished, before he burst out laughing.

"Never have I heard of something stupider! Even _Jason_ has more brains than that guy!" Mitchie gave him a broad grin before splashing Shane with water.

"You always make me feel better." She smirked, seeing him flinch away and duck as she tossed more water towards him.

"But seriously, he is a fool to make such a gigantic issue over something that little!"

"Tell me about it." Mitchie shook her head, "I don't understand it either, and I don't think I ever will. But I've moved on – I have you now." She smiled. "And you really are a wonderful person – once you get past that cookie cutter pop star image." She laughed, and the two resumed their water war.

* * *

"Shane is jealous of me… already! Oh wow, this is going better than I planned!" Jordan laughed, smirking at Tess.

"Oh shut up, they might hear us!" Tess replied sharply, her eyes never leaving Shane. Oh, he was _going_ to be hers, and soon.

* * *

"Where are Shane and Mitchie?" Nate asked Caitlyn, appearing beside her. She gave him a smile before replying.

"Where do you think?"

"Do I want to know?" Nate questioned, looking scared. Caitlyn laughed.

"At the lake… again. All Mitchie does anymore is spend time with Shane!"

"Same here! I can't get a minute alone with Shane at all! He uses all of his free time with Mitchie."

"Well at least you know they really like each other!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Yeah, but as a poet once said, _maybe it's just a passing crush, because when it's near I feel such a rush_."

"We could only hope!" Caitlyn exclaimed, and Nate gave her a surprised look. "No, I'm just kidding. I'm glad Mitchie and Shane are happy. Really." Caitlyn hurried on, before Nate could jump to conclusions.

"I know what you mean though. I'm happy for them, but it can be annoying sometimes."

"Well, at least we can always talk to each other!" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Yeah! I enjoy that. So, do you want to go and get some food?" Nate asked.

"Sure!" Caitlyn said, feeling joyful. What was wrong with her? She and Nate were only friends, so she shouldn't be feeling this way.


	6. False Pretenses

**A/N: Hey this is the longest chapter so far!! Woo! lol. Ahh this is so much fun to write! I really thouroughly enjoy writing Camp Rock stories! Anyhoo (yeah I stole that from wordsofjade :P), if any of you were wondering, Jordan is based on a real person. (someone i know, not anybody famous ((haha yeah right))). Not that any of you care or anything! lol ENJOY!! (And don't forget to... REVIEW!! lol :D)**

**Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

"Hey Mitchie." Jordan said, coming up and walking next to her. Mitchie glanced at him before turning away.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk! Did you forget about everything we ever shared?" Jordan exclaimed.

"That was rather easy to do, actually." Mitchie replied coldly, refusing to look at Jordan.

"Didn't our relationship mean anything to you?" Jordan asked, his voice softening. Mitchie glanced at the ground, hoping he wouldn't see her tears.

"Yes." She whispered eventually, "It did. But we lost it. Please just go." Mitchie managed to gain control of her emotions and looked up again.

"Mitchie, I never meant to hurt you when I said those things…"

"Jordan, please." Mitchie begged, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears. "I don't _want_to remember what it was like. I have Shane now, and I love him more than I ever liked you." Before she could move away, Jordan stepped forwards and hugged her. Mitchie hesitated then returned the gesture.

"I'll give you one last hug before I forget about you forever." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Shane was watching the two. Although he was too far away to hear what they were saying, he could see Mitchie's expression clearly enough. At first, anger flared up in him when he saw Jordan trying to talk to her, and he saw how upset she was. Then there was the satisfaction from seeing her turn him down and then ignore him. And then… he couldn't' believe his eyes, because Mitchie Torres, _his girlfriend_, was standing there hugging Jordan fiercely and looking like she was actually enjoying it.

_All of what she said is a lie! She told me she didn't like Jordan anymore, but look at her! I'm going to have a serious talk with her!_

"Once a liar, always a liar." A voice made him spin. Tess was standing there, watching Mitchie and Jordan as they parted.

"How could she do this to me? She could have at least had the decency to _tell_ me she still liked him!" He burst. Even if Tess was his least favorite person on the entire Earth, she was the only one he could rant too right now.

"I know. But she's not worth it if she's not even going to tell you about things like this. Think about it: it's the same thing that happened last summer. She didn't change at all." Tess replied, bored with the conversation already, but knowing that she'd have to get on Shane's good side if they were ever going to get anywhere. Then again, she did enjoy convincing Shane that Mitchie was evil.

"She lied – again! She told me that she didn't like Jordan, yet there she is… I'm so stupid, it was right in front of me but I couldn't see it… What was I thinking? That she really was over him? I am such an idiot!"

"It's not your fault, Shane. Don't blame yourself. Mitchie's the one who should be ashamed." Tess gave him a knowing smile and hooked her arm into his. Shane noticed but was too wound to care.

"I am going to talk to her!" He decided finally, pulling away from Tess and marching towards her cabin.

* * *

"Hey Shane!" Caitlyn said, waving, but Shane only glared at her before storming off again. Caitlyn turned to Nate, confused. "Well who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today? Talk about being a sourpuss! What is wrong with him?" Nate shook his head, befuddled.

"Do I even want to know? I can only imagine. But whatever it is, Jason and I have learned to keep a good distance, otherwise you'll end up with him tearing his claws into you."

'Ooh, I have an idea, let's go spy on him and find out!" Caitlyn said, rubbing her hands together excitedly and completely ignoring what he'd just said. Nate shrugged and Caitlyn dragged him along. The two followed Shane to Mitchie's cabin.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Caitlyn whispered.

"I don't want to know." Nate whined, but Caitlyn dragged him closer.

* * *

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled, pounding on the door.

"Shane!" Mitchie said happily, opening the door and letting him in. When she saw his face, however, her expression became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_? Are you _kidding _me?" Shane nearly screamed, and Mitchie stepped back, looking nervous.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's ok, Mitchie, you don't have to pretend anymore." Shane yelled. "I know you like Jordan."

"_What_?" Mitchie asked in pure astonishment. "Are you feeling ok? Why don't we go to the nurse's…"

"_I_ am perfectly fine! You, on the other hand, have some serious problems!" At Shane's words, Mitchie's eyes filled with tears.

"What?" She whispered, her voice nearly breaking. "Do you really think that?"

"Yes! You're just a backstabbing, cold, and ruthless person!" Shane screamed, and Mitchie looked at him, horrified.

"What did I do?" She cried, tears already running down her face.

"Are you still trying to pretend? I know what's going on, Mitchie, I _know_."

"Shane! If you're going to go all crazy on me at least explain why! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Cut the act, Mitchie. I should have known that if you're once a liar, your always a liar." That cut Mitchie right in half. How could he say that? She had thought she'd cleared that issue up and that they understood each other.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Mitchie whispered, wiping tears from her face.

"Me? I saw you over there with Jordan!"

"What – oh!" Mitchie gasped, and Shane knew by her tone that she knew she'd been caught, and his anger flared up again. He turned on his heels and left the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Shane! Wait up! You have to at least let me explain!" Mitchie ran after him, hoping he'd stop to listen. "I don't like him! I _promise_I don't! He hugged me, and that was like… our last hug goodbye we never gave each other. Go ask him, I told him that after that I was forgetting about him! You can ask him yourself!" Some of Shane's anger died. Was that really all that had happened? It made sense to Shane, considering before that Mitchie kept pushing Jordan away. But still…

"How am I supposed to know you're telling me the truth?" He asked suspiciously, still unable to keep the doubt from creeping into his voice.

"Do you_ really_think I would dump you for someone like him?" Mitchie questioned. "He already messed me up big time, do you think I would subject myself to him again?"

"Well, uhh… no." Shane finally sighed.

"Of course not!" Mitchie sighed. "Sometimes you guys can be so sensitive! And just… well, I'm sorry, but a little stupid at times."

"Ouch. That hurt more than seeing you with Jordan!" Shane replied, and Mitchie gave him a broad smile. At least that was cleared up.


	7. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Hmm... I don't think I have anything to say this time... and I'm usually so hyper and weird... I must not have had enough sugar today! lol. Anyhoo, thank you all for the reviews! I love getting reviews, they motivate me to update sooner! -hint hint- lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock (wow you all never would have seen that coming, would you?)**

* * *

"Come on, Mitchie, let's sit over here." Shane said, directing her to the table where Nate and Caitlyn were already sitting.

"Hey, have you seen Jason lately?" Nate asked, and Shane shook his head.

"You're right… I haven't really thought about it, but I haven't seen him at all since we arrived. I wonder where he is."

"Hey, losers." Tess and Jordan walked in together, and Jordan made it no secret who he was talking to. Mitchie blushed and looked down.

"He doesn't exist, doesn't exist." She began to mumble under her breath. "Ignore the little devil… he's not worth killing… although it might be a little fun…"

"Mitchie!" Shane snapped his fingers, and Mitchie's head shot up. "Please, no evil thoughts. Remember, their not worth it?" Mitchie sighed.

"If only I could get my hands around his little neck –"

"Mitchie…" Shane cautioned.

"Fine! I'll keep my 'evil' thoughts to myself." She leaned back with her arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"So, anyway…"

* * *

"For you, my sweet." He smiled, and she gasped.

"Aww, thank you sweetie! It's so pretty and amazing; I can't believe you got it for me!" She squeaked excitedly, lifting the gorgeous charm bracelet from its black velvet case. "It must have cost you a fortune!"

"That doesn't matter. I want you to know how much I love you." He replied, and her heart nearly melted.

"Oh, honey, I love you too!" She said, reaching up to kiss him. "My only complaint is that you need to be shorter! Or I need to be taller, hmm…" He smiled. That was what he loved about her. She never did seem to be able to make up her mind about what she really wanted.

"Anything for you." He smiled, bending down. She laughed, and the two walked hand in hand towards the lake.

* * *

"Oh, this is not working!" Jordan hissed in frustration, nearly readying to scream when he saw Mitchie and Shane hug each other. They obviously had just made up, which meant that Jordan had to come up with Plan B.

"What's not working?" Tess asked, coming up behind him. Jordan growled in frustration. Just what he needed; the annoying little sissy who thought she was Queen.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone, ok?" Tess smirked at him, but allowed him to run away. _Oh, stupid Jordan. You are such an idiot_.

* * *

"So, Caitlyn… I wanted to ask you something." Nate said nervously. Caitlyn paused and turned to face him.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I know we've only known each other for about a week now, but… I really like you." He rushed, trying to breathe normally. Caitlyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And… I wanted to ask…" Before he could ramble on, Caitlyn pulled him into a hug.

"Yes. Yes I will." She whispered happily.

* * *

"If Jordan won't leave you alone, make sure you tell me. I will take care of him for you." Shane said, glancing at Mitchie.

"Now, Shane, didn't you say for yourself they weren't worth killing?" She replied teasingly.

"Well, I meant, it's not worth _you_ getting their blood all over your pretty hands. " He smirked, and Mitchie gasped.

"Shane! And I thought some things I had said were evil!"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't doubt they were. But since I'm the guy, don't worry; I'll do the honor for you."

"Oh, you're so generous." Mitchie rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Well, that's just the kind of person I am." Shane replied, and Mitchie and he burst out laughing.

Things were good between them – for now.


	8. Words To Choke Upon

**A/N: Now, here is the storm... lol. Ok, so I'm gonna say... I will put up the next chapter soon, as long as I get 5 reviews... :D Ok, please don't hate me, I PROMISE this story will turn out Smitchie! PROMISE! Please no flames, because then I would use them to... hmm, well I have lots of things to do with them! lol Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Mitchie yawned and pulled the covers off of her. With a groan, she rolled over and realized that she was supposed to be up an hour ago. She and Shane were going to go for another canoe ride. _Dang_! She jumped up and quickly pulled on a white shirt and jean shorts and gave her hair a quick brushing. _I hope Shane doesn't get upset_._ This should teach me to set my alarm! I am so stupid! I'd better hurry, if Shane's even waiting there anymore!_ She moaned and ran out of the cabin, hoping she'd get there within five minutes if she hurried. She couldn't believe she'd slept so late, especially when she was so excited about her plans with Shane. And their relationship was so fragile right now. _Idiot, idiot, __**idiot**__!_ She yelled to herself.

"Mitchie!"

"Jordan, go away, I don't have time. And remember, you're out of my life forever!" Mitchie snapped, already in a rush and unwilling to waste even a few seconds on a jerk like him. Plus, if Shane saw them together again, he might not believe her again. She'd better not press her luck. "Go away!"

"Please, Mitchie, you have to give me a chance! You can't just blow me off and act like all of this never happened."

"Leave me _alone_! I have somewhere I need to be, so scram!"

"Your date with Shane on the water?" Jordan replied tauntingly. Mitchie glanced at him in surprise.

"How do you know where I'm going?" She asked, and Jordan bit his lip. Dang, he really should learn to bit his tongue more often. Mitchie wasn't stupid, and it wouldn't take her long to connect the pieces.

"I'm not totally oblivious, you know!" Jordan replied quickly, hoping she'd drop the subject.

"Whatever. Just go away." Mitchie ordered, continuing down the path.

"I think I'll stay – I don't' think you'll be very happy in a few minutes." Jordan muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Mitchie asked sharply, her glance penetrating right through him.

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

The sight that met Mitchie's eyes when she stepped out onto the 'beach' made her heart jump. Tess Tyler was sitting close to Shane, her arms wrapped around him, smiling up at him. She pulled him into a hug, and he didn't object. In fact – he looked like he was _enjoying_ it.

* * *

At Mitchie's sharp intake of breath, the two jumped. Shane saw Mitchie and Jordan standing together, and his eyes widened. Obviously she hadn't been expecting Shane to still be here after this long and she knew she'd been caught red-handed. Then it dawned on him why she hadn't shown up in the first place. _Jordan_. She'd left him sitting here, waiting for her, and gone off somewhere with _him_. They were probably going to go and take a canoe out to his and Mitchie's special spot, for all he knew. He felt Tess stiffen beside him, but he didn't care. All his rage was focused on Mitchie. She really had been playing with him all this time. How she must have laughed at him for falling for her tricks. She'd probably thought he was stupid for believe her lie this whole time. Well, it was _over_!

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled, tears in her eyes. "How could you do this to me?"

"Me? Look, here you come with your _boyfriend_. Were you two going to go for a canoe ride into the middle of the lake, and laugh about how easy I was to fool?"

"What are you talking about?" Then she seemed to realize that Jordan was still standing beside her. "Get _away_ from me!" She yelled at him, pushing him away.

"It's a little late for that, Mitchie."

"Well, look at _you_! You're out here with _Tess_! I know, she's so much better than me, I'm sure you want her to be your _girlfriend_. How are you going to explain _that_?" Mitchie hissed. "All this time, I really thought you loved me. Now, I come to find out that you're just like all the other guys! You all think it's funny to lead a girl on and then break her heart, don't you?" She screamed, feeling her own anger bubble up. How could Shane do this to her? And especially with _Tess_!

"I haven't done anything wrong! You're sitting here, telling me you love me, and then running off with Jordan! Couldn't you at least dump me for somebody better? All those stories, you told me, were they all made up too?"

"I slept in! And I was coming here for _you_, and what do I find? You and Tess!"

"Oh yeah? I'm supposed to believe your story now, am I? Just like I actually believed the other one you told me? Don't worry; I know the joke is on me. But, fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, then the shame is on me. I'm not falling for that again. Go tell your lies to someone who believes them!"

"How can you say that when you're standing here with _Tess_! You said you _loved_ me, but here you are! Everything you said was a lie to me!"

"You know what – maybe Jordan was right about you. You are a cold, petty, mean person." Mitchie stared at him, devastated. Never before had Shane's words stabbed her like they had just now.

"How could you?" She whispered.

"I never want to see you again, Mitchie Torres!" Shane yelled, and Mitchie turned and fled.

* * *

"Hey, Mitchie – oh my gosh, what's wrong?" Caitlyn looked up when Mitchie tore into their cabin, slamming the door shut behind her and collapsing on her bed. "Calm down, Mitchie, it's ok." Caitlyn soothed, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back. "What happened?"

"Shane." Mitchie managed to choke out, sobbing harder. Caitlyn's eyes widened in surprise.

"What did he do? I swear, I'll take care of him. I'll hurt him in_ so_ many ways –"

"He broke up with me." Mitchie cried, clutching her pillow tightly.

"_**What**_?" Caitlyn yelled.

"And you know why? Because of Tess. I lost Shane to _Tess_, of all people."

"You have got to be kidding! He can't be serious."

"He was." Mitchie bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. "When I got to the beach, he and Tess were there, and then he started screaming at me because Jordan was following me and he is convinced for some reason that I like Jordan. _That's_ why he broke up with me. He said that he… never wants to see me again." Mitchie finished in a whisper, and Caitlyn felt the anger rise up in her.

"Are you going to be ok if I leave you here for a few minutes?" She asked. When Mitchie nodded, she got up and marched right out of the cabin.

"I hate you, Shane Gray." Mitchie whispered into her pillow.


	9. Not Going Back There

"Nate!" Caitlyn yelled, entering the boys' cabin. "Nate, are you here?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Nate asked, coming out of the other room in the cabin. When he saw the fire in Caitlyn's eyes, he backed up a step.

"We need to talk," Caitlyn said, "And _now_. Because Mitchie just ran into our cabin, crying her eyes out, saying that Shane broke up with her for Tess." Nate's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped.

"Are you serious?" He asked, still gaping at her.

"Of course! She said that Shane thought she liked Jordan – which she doesn't, by the way – and so he dumped her for Tess!"

"He is such an idiot!" Nate muttered. "He kept ranting on and on about Jordan, but I just figured he would get over it, but I guess not. Oh man, is Mitchie okay?"

"She's upset, and I don't know if she'll get over it anytime soon."

"I am going to talk to that dummy the instant he gets back."

"I think maybe I'll stick around so that I can slap some sense into him!" Caitlyn growled, still angry about what had happened to Mitchie. Just then, Shane stormed in, slamming the door behind him.

"The nerve of some people!" He yelled in frustration, kicking one of the cabin's chairs over.

"Yeah. They sure have a _lot_ of nerve!" Caitlyn snapped, and Shane spun around in surprise.

"What's _she_ doing here? This is great, just what I need – another lecture! Save it Caitlyn, because I'm not backing down this time! Mitchie is _wrong_!"

"How can you say that? You know all Mitchie's been through and you also know that she's never intentionally lied to you, so why would she start now? You really are air-headed if you thought that she liked Jordan and not you!"

"How do you explain them walking together? And hugging?"

"Oh, you mean, like you hugged Tess? By the way, Mitchie thinks you like Tess more than her."

"How stupid! But I can't forgive her for what's she's done."

"You are such a jerk!" Caitlyn yelled, "Mitchie came in the cabin, crying and heart broken over _y_ou. You know what; I think maybe she _would_ be better off with Jordan!" Caitlyn finished, turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

Shane threw himself onto his bed, throwing his pillow across the room.

"Dude, calm down. Tell me what happened." Nate said, sitting down on his bed.

"Go away!" Shane yelled, pulling the sheets up over his head.

"You are an idiot if you let Mitchie go because of this." Nate hissed, and Shane straightened in surprise.

"What did you say?" He asked in a malicious tone.

"You are too pretentious and stuck up for your own good! I can't believe you are actually doing this, and you really think that you are right about it! Mitchie deserves someone so much better!" Shane was speechless. Never before had he known Nate to loose his temper, much less yell at someone. But Nate wasn't finished yet. "I think maybe Caitlyn is right – maybe Mitchie should be with Jordan! If you are going to let him get in between you two when you know Mitchie really doesn't like him anymore, and you blow up in her face, maybe Jordan would be better for her!"

Shane looked away and refused to speak to Nate after that.

* * *

Mitchie slowly got up from her position on her bed with a groan. How long had she laid there? She must have fallen asleep. She turned to check the time, and then realized Caitlyn still wasn't back. Oh well, that wasn't unusual. Caitlyn hated spending time inside when she could be outside practicing her producing.

Mitchie moaned and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Slowly the past events came back to mind, and tears began to run down her cheeks again. She never had liked Tess, but now she really despised her.

She picked up her pen and yellow notebook, and began to write down a new song.


	10. Forget

**A/N: Hope ya enjoy this chapter. Plz review :D Oh yeah, I forgot to mention before that the song Mitchie sings is called Forget by Demi Lovato.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Mitchie seated herself by the piano, where she'd first sang 'This Is Me', and slid her fingers along the piano keys. She glanced around, to make sure that no one else was in the room, and began to sing.

* * *

Shane was on his way to the lake to go and think about the past couple of days' events, when he stopped. He heard _her_ again. Her wonderful voice floated out to him. Even though he knew it was only Mitchie, he still couldn't help being awestruck. This time, however, she was singing a song he'd never heard before. When he heard the lyrics, his heart almost broke.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me _

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left,  
To forget,  
About us _

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it _

_But now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget _

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget it  
I won't forget  
About us _

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it _

_Stop where we belong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it _

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we learned  
I won't forget it  
I won't forget us _

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us _

Tears streamed down Mitchie's face as she sang. She wished she _could _forget… about everything. She hated these memories that came flooding back. She hated the way she couldn't forget about Shane; how he was always on her mind. She wished that she'd just stayed far away from Camp Rock. She should have known some things were just too good to be true… like Shane. She had thought she knew the real Shane, but she was wrong, obviously. She needed to move on with her life, and forget about him. No more would she sit in her cabin and cry over him. She stared at the piano one last time, remembering this was where Shane had first heard her sing, even though she hadn't know it at the time. Then she got up and left without looking back.

* * *

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled, bursting through the door. Oh shoot, it was just like last time. She was gone. How could he have been so cruel to her? Now he'd lost her for good. "Mitchie, I'm so sorry. Please come back to me." He whispered, sliding down with his back against the wall and putting his head in his hands.

_It's too late, Shane._ A voice said in the back of his head.


	11. I'm Sorry

**A/N: In the last chapter, I forgot to put that the song Mitchie sings is called Forget, and it's by Demi Lovato. Sorry!! And the song Shane sings in this chapter is called Sorry, by Buckcherry. Yeah, I know, lots of singing! but hey, Camp Rock is supposed to be a musical, so I'm just doing my part! lol Enjoy! and plz review! (thank you for the reviews also!) ****Forgive my horrrible spelling, coz I know it stinks... bad... like old stinky cheese!! lol. Ooh hope you enjoyed the fast update! lol.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock, blah blah. **

* * *

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Caitlyn said, blocking Shane's entrance into the cabin. "I suggest you leave." Her voice was cold, and Shane knew he wouldn't get anywhere this time.

"Please, just tell her I'm sorry." He said before leaving.

"What was that about?" Mitchie asked. "Was it _him_ again?" Caitlyn nodded, and Mitchie groaned. "Why won't he just leave me alone? I thought he said he never wanted to see me again, yet he's been coming here every day!"

"Maybe he's changed his mind." Caitlyn said. Of course she knew he had, because Nate had told her.

"Well it's a little late for that, isn't it?" Mitchie spat, pushing her emotions away. "Maybe he should have done that sooner!"

"Mitchie, he knows he was wrong."

"But… what he said… it was so horrible, Caitlyn." Mitchie whispered, biting her lip.

"Come on; let's not think about it anymore. Let's just go and get some lunch, ok?" When Mitchie nodded, the two girls headed down to the cafeteria.

* * *

"I wanted to tell you something." He said, taking her hand. She felt her heart flutter and stared into his eyes, feeling nervous.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Even though Camp Rock is going to end soon, I want you to know that we'll still be able to see each other. I will take breaks from my schedule to come and visit you, and you could always come with me sometimes. I want you to know that I think our relationship will succeed, even though we won't get to see each other often. I love you more than anything."

"Oh…" She whispered. Never had she been this happy in her entire life. He pulled her into a hug, and she didn't resist.

* * *

"Mitchie! Please, please just talk to me!" Shane said, running over when the girls walked into the cafeteria. Mitchie glanced up at him before turning away.

"Shane, please go." She said, quietly but firmly.

"Please don't do this! I'm so sorry, I was wrong! When will you ever hear a rock star admitting they were wrong? Never! But here I am, because I love you Mitchie!" Shane rushed on, ignoring the glare he received from Caitlyn. Mitchie still refused to look at him.

"You can't just decide you love me, and then hate me the next day. I can't handle when people go all emotional on me like that. I think it would be best if we went our separate ways." Shane's jaw dropped and he stared at her, shocked. Never would he have expected to hear that come from her, nor be directed at him.

"Mitchie, please! I'm _sorry_!" He pleaded, but Mitchie shook her head. Then she raised her eyes and stared right at him.

"Sometimes, Shane, there comes a point when you cross the line, and there's no way you can go back. Goodbye." With that, she dropped her glance and turned away. Shane stared after her, overwhelmed. There had to be some way he could get Mitchie back. And it had to be soon, before Mitchie completely forgot about all the good memories they had together.

* * *

"You are _brilliant_! Except for the fact that Shane still believes Mitchie is a good person! But at least Mitchie hates him now… which means, time for Plan Tess." Tess whispered to Jordan, flipping her hair and smiling at him sweetly. Jordan rolled his eyes and turned away from her. Being with Tess was unbearable. Somebody really needed to get some nerve and tell her she wasn't that important. He really couldn't take it anymore; he hoped that Mitchie would break soon and want him back, because otherwise he'd strangle Tess and continue on his own.

* * *

"Mitchie! Shane _apologized_! When has he ever done that – to anybody?" Caitlyn exclaimed, but Mitchie only glared at her.

"I don't want Shane back. You can only break a heart so many times before it lets you go." Mitchie responded. "And, anyway, he likes Tess." She shrugged.

"How can you say that like it means nothing to you? Go back in there and fight for him!" Caitlyn urged. Gosh, trying to act as match maker wasn't easy.

"I already told you, Shane and I are through. Nothing is going to change that. I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Fine." Caitlyn said, irritated. "So… are you going to sing at Pajama Jam?" Mitchie shook her head. "You are going, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know if I'll stick around when Tess starts to sing 'I'm too cool for you'." They laughed, and Caitlyn couldn't resist smiling. Hopefully things would work out, if the plan succeeded.

* * *

They all gathered around the stage, Mitchie and Caitlyn sitting up front.

"This is going to be fun!" Caitlyn said, hoping Mitchie would at least smile. Fortunate for her, though, Mitchie had put on a front and wasn't letting the hurt show. "Just let yourself enjoy it, please?" Mitchie nodded, and Caitlyn sighed. She only hoped that Shane's plan would work.

When Shane stepped on stage, Mitchie turned to Caitlyn, gasping.

"You set me up!" She hissed, getting up to leave.

"I had to! You refused to listen to me!" Caitlyn retorted, pulling her back down. "At least give him a chance!"

"No! I told you we were over!" Mitchie replied, yanking away.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Mitchie Torres. I've been horrible to her lately, and I know she deserves much better, but I'd give anything to just have her be mine again. Please, forgive me for being a jerk. Here's to you." With that, he began to sing.

_Oh I had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry._

When he finished, he glanced down at Mitchie. Her eyes had tears in them, and she looked away, biting her lip. Caitlyn turned to look at her, smiling. Shane took a deep breath. But before the crowd had even finished applauding, Jordan had come over to Mitchie and was hugging her.


	12. Forgive Me and Let's Forget

**A/N: OH WOW I _cannot believe_ the wonderful reviews I got!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Now I feel like I really have to update soon! lol. Anyway, here's the Smitchie you all have been waiting for!! Enjoy! Oh yes, one question, do you know any duets that I could use for Shane and Mitchie for Final Jam?? Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

"Mitchie! I can't believe that Shane would try to embarrass you like that!" Jordan exclaimed, hugging her before he received a sharp jab in the ribs by Caitlyn

"Stay away from her, Jordan." She said protectively, stepping in front of her best friend.

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok! After all, if someone did that to _me_, I don't think that I'd be able to get over it for quiet a while!"

"What Shane did was nice." Mitchie cut in quietly. "And I..."

"Shut it, Jordan." Shane said, stepping off of the stage and coming to Mitchie's side. "I think you should leave Mitchie alone."

"You don't know the first thing about Mitchie." Jordan replied, moving towards Mitchie.

"I said, _stay away_." Shane retorted, gritting his teeth. Jordan, however, simply glanced at him before going to Mitchie's side. "That's it – I've had _enough_ of you!" Shane yelled, jumping on top of Jordan, and the two boys rolled on the ground. Mitchie exclaimed in shock as they both attempted to get the upper hand.

"Shane, Jordan, stop it!" She yelled, and the two boys stopped fighting. She stared at them before turning and running away.

"Aww man, I think I blew it now." Shane muttered, watching Mitchie disappear. He glanced at Jordan with hatred in his eyes before running after her. "Oh please, don't screw things up now…" He muttered to no one in particular. "I can't loose her for good…"

_Where is she going?_ He wondered as she raced past the cabin that she and Caitlyn shared. He followed her as best he could, until she finally stopped at the beach, collapsing on the sand.

"Mitchie! Please, I'm sorry about what happened!" Shane yelled, running over to her and kneeling down beside her. She shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"No. I'm sorry. I was stupid to not forgive you. I'm so sorry." She replied.

"It's not your fault, Mitchie. We both were acting immature." At that, Mitchie smiled.

"I never would have thought I'd see the day that Shane Gray admitted he was immature." She whispered, grinning. Shane chuckled; if Mitchie was joking again then that meant that she'd forgiven him and that things were going to be ok.

* * *

Tess was fuming, and Jordan was annoyed, when Shane and Mitchie walked back to camp holding hands.

"I thought you _promised_! Look at them! Do they look mad at each other? Ugh, I should have just made up my own plan!" With that she stomped away. Jordan crossed his arms. Obviously, Mitchie really did love Shane, because she'd never forgiven him, even though what he'd said wasn't even half as bad. Maybe he should just give up and be glad that she was happy.

* * *

"I wanted to give you this." He said, handing her something. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

"Oh, it's beautiful." She finally whispered, lifting the diamond necklace from his hands. "I can't believe you got this for me, after the beautiful bracelet…"

"Because I really do love you." He replied.

"Even more than birds?" She asked

"Even more than the birds." He agreed.

"Jason, Ella! What are you two doing?" A surprised voice made them both turn.

Mitchie and Shane were staring in surprise at the couple, who both blushed.

"That's where you've been all along!" Shane said, in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mitchie asked.

"We never got the chance," Jason replied, "You two kept fighting all the time, and Nate and Caitlyn are busy all the time, so we just figured we'd wait until everything settled down." Both Mitchie and Shane looked down, ashamed, knowing they'd both been wrong.

"Well, we got over our issues." Mitchie smiled and Jason looked happy, hugging Ella before pulling them all into a group hug.

* * *

"Come on." Shane pulled Mitchie into the canoe.

"I am coming!" Mitchie exclaimed, trying not to trip or fall as she sat down. Once they were out on the lake, Shane turned to her.

"So, can you honestly say now that you don't like Jordan?" Mitchie turned and shrugged, keeping her face expressionless. Shane stopped rowing in surprise.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked with a worried tone. Mitchie smirked.

"I guess you'll never know." She replied, and hesitated a minute, so that he could wonder if she was serious or not, before smiling up at him and kissing him.


	13. Write Away, My Dear

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! So, enjoy this chapter, and (you know the drill lol) review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

"Mitchie, I was thinking, why don't we sing together for Final Jam?" Shane asked, and Mitchie's eyes brightened.

"That's a great idea! Do you want to write one, or sing 'This Is Me'?"

"What do you think?"

"Let's write a new one!" Mitchie suggested, reaching over and picking up her pen and song book. The two eagerly flopped down on Mitchie's bed and began to think.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do for Final Jam?" Nate asked Caitlyn, who shrugged, then waited a second, and smacked him.

"What do you think I'm goning to do?" She questioned, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I guess that was a stupid question." Nate replied.

"What about you?"

"Connect 3 is going to perform _When You Look Me In The Eyes_." Nate said.

"Cool! I can't wait to hear it!" Caitlyn jumped up, beaming. "Are you guys going to enter Final Jam?" She asked, turning to Jason and Ella, who shook their heads.

"Nah, we're just going to watch. Well, I have to play the guitar for Connect 3, but that's all." Jason replied, hugging Ella.

"Dang, I wish that you were, that would be cool. I wonder what Shane and Mitchie are going to sing."

"How do you know Shane and Mitchie are going to sing together?" Nate asked curiously.

"Oh, just my gut feeling." Caitlyn smirked. "And the fact that I heard Shane suggest it before."

"You're so evil."

"Yes I am!" Caitlyn replied smugly.

* * *

Mitchie stared in satisfaction at the words they had come up with so far.

"Why don't you try to sing it?" She suggested, and Shane nodded.

_Baby, I want you_

_Baby, I need you_

_You're the only one I care enough_

_To hurt about_

_Maybe, I'm crazy_

_But I just can't live without you_

"It sounds good!" Mitchie exclaimed when he'd finished. "With a little practice…"

"Are you saying I wasn't that good after all?"

"No, you know what I mean! _I_ need to practice!"

"Of course, but the only way we can do that is if we keep writing." Shane hinted, pushing the pencil back into her hand.

"Stop rushing me!" Mitchie complained jokingly, pushing him away. Shane pouted in the corner while Mitchie's expression brightened and she began to write more.

* * *

"So, it definitely wasn't fair that Shane takes Mitchie for a canoe ride on the lake at _least_ every day, and we haven't gone at all." Nate rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Even though Caitlyn was his girlfriend, he still never knew if she was going to reject his ideas or not. Of course, all of his worrying always turned out to be nothing. "Do you think we should go? Camp is almost over."

"Sure! Let's go right now! We can't let Shane and Mitchie have all the fun!" Caitlyn said, taking Nate's hand and pulling him along the path that led to the 'beach'.

* * *

"It's so peaceful out here." Caitlyn sighed. "I can't believe we didn't do this sooner." She stared at the beautiful nature that was surrounding them.

"Look at that bird!" Nate exclaimed, pointing up at a pretty blue finch that was flying by. Caitlyn turned to stare at him in surprise.

"I thought Jason was the one who liked birds." She teased, and Nate blushed.

"I like them, just not as much as him. Anyway, I don't like birdhouses, so that doesn't count! Jason talks more about birdhouses than actual birds!"

"Fine, fine you win!" Caitlyn held up her hands in mock surrender. "But I will beat you at something by the end of camp."

"Go ahead and try!" Nate replied with a grin. Caitlyn smirked and pushed him into the lake.


	14. I want you, I need you

**A/N: Ok, the song I ended up picking for Shane and Mitchie's duet is a little different than I had planned.I think it is a duet, but I'm not sure. lol It is by Kenny Rogers, and it's called "I'm a-want you" (I've never heard it before so if I butchered it I'm sorry! lol And I did change the lyrics slightly) And if the song I picked for Tess to sing seems a little.. un-Tess-ish, lol I was looking for a different song, but when I found this one I just LOVED it (once again, never heard it before. Haha I am so wierd! It's called Short Notice, btw. Those lyrics were changed SLIGHTLY also.)Anyway, ENJOY, review, blah blah! lol**

**Ok, now this is where it gets complicated... lol. For the song with Shane and Mitchie, **_this means Shane's singing, __this mean's Mitchie's singing,_ **_and this means both are singing..._does it all make sense?? lol I hope so! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the two songs!**

* * *

"Well, it's the end of camp, and time for my favorite part, Final Jam!" Brown yelled from stage, and the crowd cheered. "Up first, we have Tess Tyler, with 'If You Only Had A Clue'" His smile faded only a little at the mention of her, but he quickly masked it and clapped before stepping off stage.

Tess strutted out and began to sing.

_I said, "I wanna, I wanna see you"_

_I really meant, I wanna, I wanna leave you_

_I said, "I wanna, I wanna touch you"_

_I really meant, I wanna, I wanna punch you_

_I said, "I wanna, I wanna kiss you"_

_I'm never gonna miss you_

_If you had a clue, you would never stay_

_If I told the truth, I would have to say_

_You're going round, round, round_

_Short notice and now it's time to go_

_Misguided, shot down when you didn't know_

_Short notice and now it's time to go_

_I said, "I wanna, I wanna feel you"_

_I really meant I wanna, I wanna kill you_

_I said, "I can't, I can't refuse you"_

_I really meant, I did, I did use you_

_I said, "I wanna, I wanna love you"_

_I really am above you_

_If you had a clue, you would never stay_

_If I told the truth, I would have to say_

_You're going round, round, round_

_Short notice and now it's time to go_

_Misguided, shot down when you didn't know_

_Short notice and now it's time to go_

_Short notice and now it's time to go_

_Misguided, shot down when you didn't know_

_Short notice and now it's time to go_

_I said, "I wanna, I wanna see you"_

_I really meant, I wanna, I wanna leave you_

_I said, "I wanna, I wanna touch you"_

_  
I really meant, I wanna, I wanna punch you_

_I said, "I wanna, I wanna kiss you"_

_I'm never gonna miss you_

The whole song, Tess was obviously staring at Shane, with intense fire in her eyes. Pointing at Shane, Tess glared at him before bowing and leaving the stage. Mitchie and Shane stared at the spot where she had been standing, their mouths wide open.

"She did that because she didn't get what she wanted, so now she wants revenge." Shane said, still in shock.

"Forget about her." Mitchie replied, even though she was just as surprised as Shane. "Let's just enjoy Final Jam."

Brown came back out on the stage, looking confused.

"Well, that was certainly… interesting." He finally managed to choke out. Mitchie raised her eyebrows at Shane – never before had she heard Brown stutter, but here he was, looking almost a little sick.

Peggy sang, Connect Three performed, and then some other campers, and then it was Shane and Mitchie's turn. They stepped onto the stage, Mitchie hesitantly staring at Shane. But once he began to sing, she forgot her worried and waited for her turn.

_Baby, I want you_

_Baby, I need you_

_You're the only one I care enough_

_To hurt about_

_Maybe, I'm crazy_

_But I just can't live without you_

_Your loving and affection_

_Giving me direction_

_Like a guiding light to help me through_

_The darkest hour_

_**Lately, I'm praying**_

_**That you'll always be staying**_

_**Beside me**_

_Used to be my life was just emotions passing by_

_Feeling all the while and never really knowing why_

_**Lately, I'm praying**_

_**That you'll always be staying**_

_**Beside me**_

_Then you came along _

_And made me laugh and made me cry_

_You taught me why_

_Baby, I want you_

_Baby I need you_

_Oh, it took so long for me to find you, girl_

_Baby, I want you_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_**And I know there's nobody else but you**_

_**Oh, I want you**_

_**Know that I can never find nobody near you**_

_**And I need you, I want you**_

_Baby, I want you, I need you_

_Need you, want you, want you_

_Need you, oh, I need you girl_

_I want you, I need you_

_**And know that I can never find nobody to take your place**_

_**I want you and I need you**_

_**I need you too, ooh, oh, oh, oh.** _

The two finished, staring at each other, each with a smile. The crowd roared wildly, but they were only aware of each other. Mitchie's hand found its way to Shane's, and they embraced before Brown ran out.

"I love you, Shane Gray." Mitchie whispered before Brown ushered them off stage.


	15. One Last Night, But We're Forever

**A/N: It is so funny, coz I absoultely abhor romance novels, but for some reason I can write them... yeah I know, it doesn't make sense to me either!! lol! Just thought I'd share that with ya all, not that you would care... lol! Anyhoo, enjoy, review, ya'll now the drill by now!! lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock -duh-**

* * *

"That song was _amazing_!" Caitlyn ran up to Mitchie and hugged her. Nate and Shane stood back and let the girls have their 'moment'.

"You did good, man." Nate said, clapping Shane on the shoulder.

"Thank Mitchie. Without her the song wouldn't have been so… amazing."

"I know what you're talking about – the whole audience felt it too." Nate smiled. Finally… even though he hated how Shane rambled on and on about Mitchie, it was better than when the two were fighting.

"So, Shane, did you like the song?" Tess asked, waving her finger in his face.

"Bug off, Tess." Shane replied, turning away and ignoring her. She hissed and spun on her heels, and after that she refused to even look at him.

"Mitchie." Jordan spoke quietly, but still everyone heard him and turned to stare at him. Shane started towards him in anger, but Mitchie held up her hand for him to wait.

"What?" She snapped.

"I wanted to say – I'm sorry." Jordan said softly, "What I did was wrong. When I teamed up with Tess… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to break you and Shane up." He hung his head low, and even Shane knew he was being honest.

"Why'd you do it?" Mitchie asked gently.

"After what happened… it tore me apart without you. I couldn't stand it; everything reminded me of you, and knowing I couldn't even talk to you anymore drove me insane. I think I lost my mind for a while. And I just wanted you to feel the way I did, I guess. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll leave you and Shane alone from now on. You guys are meant for each other way more than you and I ever were. I'm happy for you guys, really, and I'll back off. I'm sorry." He turned, still looking down, and began to walk away.

"Jordan – wait." Mitchie started after him, and when he turned back around, she threw up her arms and pulled him into a hug. "I miss our relationship to, but… I guess you know I've moved on; I have Shane now. We can never go back to what we had before; it's too late for that. But we could still be friends, if you want."

"Are you sure Shane won't kill me?" He asked meekly, glancing at Shane with a trapped expression.

"I'll control myself." Shane said as seriously as he could, keeping his expression blank. Jordan actually looked a little scared. Mitchie turned to Shane, rolling her eyes.

"Stop teasing him." She ordered.

"Your wish is my command." Shane gave her a small bow, causing the group to laugh and Mitchie to turn away, embarrassed. "No, really, I don't mind – as long as you promise that Mitchie is _mine_ and you won't try anymore of you tricks!"

"I promise. I think you guys are perfect for each other and I promise I won't mess with perfection." He grinned broadly, and Shane actually smiled – genuinely.

"Do you want to go and get some ice cream?" He asked, turning to Mitchie. "My treat."

"Yay!" Mitchie yelled, wrapping her arms around him. "You know how I love ice cream."

"Unfortunately, yes, I do." Shane sighed dramatically, and Mitchie narrowed her eyes.

"Shut it, pop star." She commanded, and Shane laughed.

"Your wish –" He began, but Mitchie put her fingers to his lips before he could continue.

"Not that again, or I'll order _every single _thing in the ice cream store." She said, and Shane couldn't resist chuckling.

"You're not like other girls."

"Yeah, you're not like other jerks." Mitchie laughed, and Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Am I supposed to be offended? 'Cause I am."

"You'll get over it, pop star. Now, come on, let's go and get some ice cream!"

* * *

"One last night…" Shane muttered, locking his gaze on Mitchie. "We have one last night before Camp Rock is over."

"The best camp of my life." Mitchie whispered, giving Shane a sad smile. "I wish it could last forever." She sighed.

"Well, let's make this the best night yet." Mitchie nodded and picked up her paddle and the two rowed out father onto the lake.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Mitchie said.

"But we will," Shane replied softly, "We'll have each other as long as we live." Mitchie couldn't resist smiling.

"I guess that theory has been put to the test and proven, hasn't it?"

"We'll never loose each other, I promise." Shane answered, taking hold of Mitchie's hand. Mitchie blushed.

"I promise too." She replied, and Shane leaned forwards and kissed her.

The motion upset the balance of the canoe, which tipped over, sending them plunging into the water.

"Ahh! It's cold!" Mitchie cried, swimming for the shore. Shane followed close behind, and the two crawled back onto the beach, shivering.

"I think I'm going to get changed." Mitchie said, staring down at her soaking wet clothes. Shane laughed.

"Good idea. So, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yup. Good night." Mitchie replied, kissing him again before heading for her cabin.


	16. Summer's Over, But There's More To Come

**A/N: This is the last chapter... -cries- but sorry it's so short and cheesy... or stupid, whichever fits it better lol. I know it's lame, but my mind was blank. So this is what came out, even though it's probably boring. Anyhoo, check out my other story (the sequel to Burnin Up, which I posted ((YAY for me lol))). Enjoy! And review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock for the last time.**

* * *

"I'm going to start packing up the van while you say goodbye to your friends, all right sweetie?" Connie asked, and Mitchie nodded, skipping off. She wished that she didn't have to go home – that she could live at Camp Rock with Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, and all her other friends.

"I can't believe it's actually over." Caitlyn hugged Mitchie sadly, squeezing her tightly.

"At least we'll all be here next summer." Mitchie replied, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"You'd better call me every day." Caitlyn smacked Nate, who jumped and stared at her.

"What was that for?"

"If one day goes by without you calling…" Caitlyn warned.

"Oh! Of course I'll talk to you every day. After all, it's going to be kind of hard not to." Nate shrugged.

"What?" Caitlyn asked, and Shane turned to them with a mischievous smile.

"I haven't told you the best part yet." He paused, and everyone stared at him expectantly. "What?" He asked innocently. Mitchie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tell us!" She urged, "Don't 'what' me! _Tell_!" Shane laughed.

"Ok, fine, I give in." Shane sighed dramatically. "Well… why don't you guess first?"

"_**Tell**__ us_!" Both girls shouting, making Shane and Nate back up, flustered.

"Hey! Yelling won't get you anywhere. And it's not very nice." Nate touched his ear painfully, wincing. Girls could be so loud!

"Sorry. But… tell us!" Caitlyn ushered.

"How would you two – and Ella, considering Jason's refusing to leave her behind – like to come on tour with Connect 3?" Both Caitlyn and Mitchie turned to each other, screaming. Shane and Nate stepped back, covering their ears.

"I would _love_ to!" Mitchie yelled, jumping up and down in excitement. "But wait… my mom." Her face fell.

"I already asked her. She said it would be fine." Shane replied, and Mitchie screamed again.

"Have I ever said this has been the best summer of my life?" She asked, hugging Shane.

"Yes." He smirked. "But it just got better for both of us."


End file.
